


Perchance to Dream

by Joseph Q Publique (golden_orange)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_orange/pseuds/Joseph%20Q%20Publique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has not slept in two hundred and fifty-seven years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perchance to Dream

The Doctor has not slept in two hundred and fifty-seven years.   
  
He doesn’t need sleep, and really, he doesn’t have the time for it. There’s so much to do and so little time to do it in, even for him, and sleep just gets in the way. Anyway, he had a good nap in his sixth incarnation, so he’s not tired.   
  
But occasionally, he sees Sam sleeping in his armchair, smiling in her dreams, and he wonders what he’s missing out on.   
  
Sam stirs slightly. The Doctor drapes his frock coat over her and goes to put the kettle on.


End file.
